The Magical Healing of My Heart
by kodisgirl
Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rules and ends up in the arms of a veela?
1. Chapter I

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

**Author's Note: This is still the same story, I just made a couple changes here and there in each chapter as I pick it back up after a year and continue to write. If you are new, welcome and thank you for reading. If not, welcome back! New chapters are on their way!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>I rushed down the hallway of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries after receiving an urgent call about an incoming patient into the magical creatures department of the hospital. I specialize in the care of partial human species, those of the werewolf, veela, and vampire variety. I pulled on my lime green healer's robes as quickly as I could before apparating into the correct wing of the hospital.<p>

When I arrived on the scene I noticed a veela, in the midst of a full transformation, covered from head to toe in blood sporting large fangs and claws on both of its hands and feet. Upon further inspection, I noticed it was a male, but was curious to note that he looked like he was barely 20 years old. Having studied veelas extensively during my healer training, I knew that most adult male veelas do not fully transform until the age of 25, many much later than that.

Immediately I began to warn my staff, "Nobody touch him! We are dealing with an adult male veela here, and I have no idea what caused him to transform, and at such a young age too, but we have to be extremely careful. I don't want any of you to get hurt!"

While he was still not completely human this veela would lash out at anyone or anything that was not his mate. He could severely injure someone without even being aware that he is doing it. This initial warning out of the way, I instantly got to work sending my assistants to secure the area and donning my heavily enchanted healer's robes in order to begin work on my new patient. I cast a spell to ensure that the veela would remain unconscious and not get up from the hospital bed while we began treatment.

"Healer Bradley, what can you tell me about this man?"

"Adult male. Age 22. Name Draco Malfoy. Partial veela with an unexpected early transformation. He has multiple cuts and abrasions, many of which look like he caused himself, most likely because of the pain of the transformation. The most concerning thing though is how to get him to return to his human form because we aren't sure why he changed in the first place."

"Yes, that is rather puzzling isn't it? Why don't you and the rest of my team set about healing his abrasions? Remember, wands only! Do not touch him, I don't want any of you becoming my next patient."

I watched my team scramble around, healing all of the patient's minor wounds until there was no longer a trace of any injury at all. I myself had to sit down in order to absorb all of the information I was just given. This was Malfoy? He had longer hair, still silvery blond, hard aristocratic facial features, and he was taller, but still obviously Malfoy._ Draco Malfoy was a veela?_ I guess he did express all of the signs of an immature veela in our school days, but why would he so unexpectedly transform into a veela before his genes had fully manifested? And how did he so haphazardly end up in my care? Would I really be able to handle this situation?

_I will be the first to admit that I am as stubborn as they come, and now right in front of me is my childhood enemy injured in a way you couldn't imagine. It sure is tempting to just walk away now, but my conscience and high moral standard would never let me leave anyone, even my worst enemy, in pain when I have the ability to heal them. I guess it is time you finally put all of this behind you, at least for now. We are adults now and you are a professional healer with a responsibility to take care of any partial human species that comes through the door. And now I'm talking to myself! Oh goodness…_

Well today was certainly turning into something I never expected.

Snapping out of my stupor and into professional healer mode, I knew I had to get to work as quickly as possible. The history I have with Malfoy needed to be put aside because all that mattered right now was healing him to the best of my ability. I had to be strictly professional.

"Okay team, what is the status of the patient's wounds?"

"We were able to stop the bleeding and he is now in stable condition Healer Granger" Healer Bradley reported. "The only issue now is that he has not yet transformed back into his human form."

"Good work everyone! I will need all of you to clear the area now. It is still not clear as to why this occurred in the first place, so I have to run some diagnostic tests and it will be best if there is the smallest number of people present as possible. You never know how the patient will react. Thanks for your hard work everyone!"

I waited as the majority of my team cleared out, leaving just Healer Bradley and myself.

"Alright, lets get started. What is your plan Healer Granger?"

"Well since he has been unconscious thus far, I'm going to take a risk here and assume that the spells performed on him to clean up his superficial injuries will prolong his comatose state. I really want to examine the structure of his DNA and hopefully find the reason behind his premature transformation.

"Then after that, I want you to give him the calming draught that has side effects of dampening the veela instincts. Maybe then we can get him to morph back into his human form and we will be able to talk to Mr. Malfoy and get his side of the story."

I removed a strand of his silvery blond hair and cast the necessary spells to see if there were any mutations in his genes. The results were instantaneous, and as I scanned his genetic makeup, I didn't see anything out of the ordinary.

"Well it is easy to tell that he is 1/8th veela, but other than that he seems to be in perfect health. Healer Bradley? Can you take this report and add it to Mr. Malfoy's file? I'll handle the administration of the calming draught on my own."

"Sure thing Healer Granger! I'm around if you need any more assistance."

"Thanks. You have been a huge help today."

I moved back towards Malfoy's bed and pulled out my wand so I could spell open his mouth and deliver the potion.

Before giving him the potion though, I couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked in his sleep_. It's nice to know that everyone, even Draco Malfoy himself, show a child-like innocence when they are off in their own dreamland. I never really knew how handsome he was without that smirk on his face. Amazing. _

_Hermione Jean Granger, what are you thinking?! Not only is this Malfoy, but he is your patient. These thoughts are completely inappropriate in a work environment._

After remembering to be a professional, the calming draught was administered, and his whole body looked as if he was under the Cruciatus curse. Every single muscle tensed up and would twitch here and there. His face looked as if he was thinking about a really difficult Arithmancy question that he couldn't quite grasp.

I tried a few numbing spells and even one that would knock him out again, but to no avail. He was still in terrible pain.

I came up closer to his bed, racking my brain for any solution to help ease his suffering. I just felt so bad for him. This could not be easy. His beautiful face was marred by the look of pure agony.

"Mr. Malfoy. Mr. Malfoy. Ugh, Malfoy! Are you awake? You are at St. Mungo's!" No matter how many times I called his name, it didn't seem like Malfoy was going to come out of this seizure.

I decided to try one last time. "Draco!" I reached up to touch his cheek, and he immediately relaxed. The tenseness was gone; how did that happen?

His body stopped shaking and his eyes began to come into focus. At last, he was beginning to regain consciousness.

"Granger? What are you doing here? Why are you in my bedroom?"

"Malfoy, I'm your healer. You are in St. Mungo's. Do you remember what happened to you?"

Shock flashed across his face for a brief second before he quickly looked down at his arm and then back at me before schooling his features into a look of indifference. I knew immediately that it was going to be a challenge getting information out of him.

"Malfoy, do you have any idea how you ended up here? What is the last thing you remember?"

"I don't know what you are talking about Granger. You're the healer, you figure it out."

"Well I need you to tell me what you were doing that caused you to end up in here!"

He remained silent.

"I know you know something. Just tell me damn it!"

"Gods, what's got your knickers in a twist? I already told you I don't know anything and even if I did, I wouldn't be able to tell you."

"Fine. Whatever, have it your way Malfoy. I can't help you if you are going to continue to be a right prat."

As I turned to go, Malfoy stopped me, "Wait, Granger!"

"Yes?"

"I…..I'm sorry. I have changed, you know. I'm not the same person I used to be. I guess I just wanted to say thank you for helping me. I honestly do not remember anything since arriving here. I know I'm not your favorite person in the world and I'm sorry, but I really can't tell you what happened before I came here. I will do whatever else you need me to do, but not that."

He looked a little surprised at what was coming out of his mouth, but I could tell that he still believed every word that he was saying.

"Don't sweat it Mal…Draco. It's my job." I just couldn't call him Malfoy after that apology he gave me. His eyes were so expressive, and I had not doubt that what he had said to me was completely sincere.

Even though every nerve in my brain was signaling me to just walk away now and let somebody else deal with him, I just had to stay and help him. Something deep within my gut told me I couldn't leave him alone in this situation and somehow I knew he needed me.

"Well I guess I can start by explaining what happened when you arrived at the hospital."

I proceeded to recount the day's events from the seeing a veela and discovering it was him, to the healing of his wounds and the genetic tests we performed.

"Whoa! Hold on! I'm a veela?!"

"Yes, you are. According to your test results you are 1/8th veela. The most I've ever personally seen in a male. Are you telling me that you didn't know?"

"No, of course I didn't know! This is the first I'm hearing of this!"

Draco looked bewildered and unsure of how to react to this new revelation. As he sat and processed it, I could see recognition and understanding flash behind his eyes as if everything fit into place all of a sudden.

Despite his thoughtful, knowledgeable look, Draco still asked me to explain what being a veela meant for him. I began to explain all of the basic information about his condition that he needed to know.

"Veelas usually will see their first full transformation around age 25, when the genes first activate themselves and push them to find, mark, and protect their mates. Because you have changed uncharacteristically early, it can only be assumed that these instincts will come early as well. Do you have any inkling as to who your mate might be?"

"How would I know that Granger? I didn't even know I was a veela until five minutes ago."

"Well I guess I can tell you some of the typical signs and maybe you can figure it out from there. All of your senses will be heightened. You will first notice how she smells. Sort of like the amortentia potion, this scent will be unique to both you and her. You will also feel emotional extremes around her. Very calm, protective, jealous of other males, and the constant need to be around her because she has not been marked yet.

"Your transformations will also become more frequent until your mate has been found. If you don't find her and mark her relatively quickly after your first full transformation, you could change into your veela form and remain that way until you have her. Now because your case is so unusual, I can't give you any time frame regarding these events. My best guess would be that each step is going to be expedited because your first full change occurred much earlier than normal."

Draco looked like he didn't really know what to do with himself at finding out about his heritage and all these things that will happen to him in the near future. He looked so lost and small sitting in the hospital bed at that moment; I would almost do anything for him. _Almost_.

"I know this is a lot to take in. Just absorb all of the information, and I will see if I can find a book about veelas for you. In the meantime, your body has experienced a lot of stress today, so you should get some rest. I will be back to check on you in the morning."

He looked grateful at the chance to rest and process everything that I threw at him today.

"Thanks Granger, er…Hermione. I appreciate this more than you know."

I bid him farewell and left the room. On the way to my office I was feeling exhausted from the day's events, when the head healer stopped me and urged me to take a break because of the extreme case that had just been dealt to me. Normally I would object because I had not completed my full shift, but I was feeling pretty drained. _I certainly have a lot to think about._ Draco's case was sure going to be a challenging one. _Hopefully I will be able to convince him to talk to me tomorrow and get some sort of idea how he got himself into this mess._

Ecstatic to finally have the opportunity to go home and get some rest, I gathered the rest of my belongings and went to grab my paperwork to do some work at home, before I stopped myself. _Maybe I should take advantage of getting off early today. I know! I will surprise Ron with a romantic dinner. _We haven't had the time for one another that we need, especially with our little arguments we always have, and this is the perfect chance for us to get close once again.

I set about leaving the hospital for the night, but this time with a bit of a skip in my step. Tonight would be a good night.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you very much for reading the first chapter of my story! I hope you enjoyed it and are intrigued as to what is coming next. I would love any and all reviews that could help me encourage me or improve my writing! Thanks again -kodisgirl<strong>


	2. Chapter II

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p><em>Draco's Point of View <em>

As soon as Granger left my hospital room, I let out a sigh of relief. She just wouldn't let it drop! She has to get every piece of information she can, the little know-it-all. Why does she need to know why I transformed? Can't she just fix it?

But I found it so difficult to lie to her. Probably just because she is such a goody two-shoes. It was like something inside compelled me to blurt out all of my secrets. I've always been the best liar around, so why the sudden urge to tell the truth now?

All I was trying to do was make a potion to remove this hideous dark mark. I'm ashamed of everything that it represents and the horrible things that I had to see and do in the war. Granger does not need to know all of my dark and dirty secrets. It already eats me from the inside out every single day and I don't think I could take the pitying looks I just know she would give to me.

The dark mark is gone though. As soon as Granger told me I was in St. Mungo's it all hit me and I had to check my arm. There was no way I could tell Granger about the potion because it was completely the work of dark magic and I did not want to end up in Azkaban. Plus, I'm ashamed of myself.

The tasks that Voldemort sent me out to do were vile and it's hard to even look at myself in the mirror knowing I willingly went along with all of it. The torturing and killing of muggles, drawing out their pain as long as possible…it is not something I want to have to relive everyday just by looking down at my arm. So I set out to find a solution through what I do best: potions.

It took me forever to find something that would work. None of the legal potion ingredients got close to what I needed them to do, so I had to move over to dark magic one last time to help me leave the past behind. How was I supposed to know that the potion of my own creation had ingredients that had negative consequences for my veela heritage? I know potions like the back of my hand, I know that dragon blood can hurt veelas, but I didn't even know that I was a veela!

I vaguely remember my father urging me to read many books on veelas during my childhood but I never realized that that was his way of telling me that our family was not made up of purebloods, but actually those of mixed wizard and veela blood.

I recall a particularly awkward conversation in the Manor's library when I was ten years old.

"_Draco, son, you must read these books. It is an important part of your education if you wish to become an influential part of society when you are older."_

"_But father, veelas? Who cares about all of that mushy talk about love and them finding their mates?"_

"_Draco you must understand that love is…..love is... Uh, its magical and wonderful and um… something that you should feel lucky about having when you find that special person. You will, um, feel deep and powerful emotions with every fiber of your being when you experience love that strong."_

"_Father? What are you talking about? All this talk about emotions is making me sick."_

"_Right, well why don't you run along and go play some manly quidditch son?"_

That was an interesting conversation, to say the least. I guess it was the only time that dear old Lucius showed some emotion toward me. I can see now that that was his way of telling me about our veela heritage, but there are so many more ways he could have told me that would have kept me out of this mess.

How is this going to affect my life now? Nothing is turning out how I thought it would. I was just getting back on track, leaving all of the negative things behind me and now another wrench is thrown into my plans. Will being here at St. Mungo's help me?

And it's just my luck that Hermione is my healer. Why did it have to be her? The one person that would want to exploit my weaknesses. But she wasn't like that, was she? She actually cared for me and what was happening to me. It still didn't sway my decision to tell her anything about my illegal potion. At first it was just to keep myself out of trouble, but after that it became more about not telling Granger because it seemed like she had a pull over me. If I had told her about my use of banned potion ingredients, she would be disappointed, and for some reason I don't think I could bear that.

When she turned to leave, I was struck with the urge to follow her, grab her, and make her stay with me. Like it would be pure agony if she left me alone in that hospital room. I had to make her see I wasn't the horrible person she thought I was. I am different now.

The bully from our school days is long gone. I never really believed in all that pureblood supremacy stuff anyway. I just wanted to get the attention from my father that I craved so much. It wasn't until I was forced into the death eaters that I realized how messed up all of Voldemort's theories were.

This is my chance to show Granger that I am not that person anymore. Deep down I never really was that person. She represents the opportunity to redeem myself.

And, you know what, I never really realized it, but Hermione Granger has grown up. I mean _grown up. _Gorgeous soft brown locks, curves in all the right places, and those honey eyes. I was compelled to tell her everything, all the little dark secrets I have hidden… I was really self-conscious, but all I had to do was look into her eyes and everything felt better.

And I was completely wrapped up in how she smelled. It was the heavenly scent of roses, vanilla, and fresh rain. Gods, I couldn't get enough. It was the first thing I noticed when I came out of my stupor. That comforting scent wrapped around me, leading me out of the haze of unconsciousness. I felt like I could tell her and trust that she would hold my secrets safe. I don't know how she does it.

Must be the whole healer thing.

But I can't like her. It's not possible for us. I mean, I'm a veela. It's not like she's my mate or anything. Especially when you consider our history. The fates would never put two people like us together. Ha! That would be a cruel joke. I have never seen two people who are more opposite than the two of us.

It was strange though because I felt a calmness wash over me when Hermione was in the room. As soon as she left, my brain was relieved but my heart began to stir. Even now the anxiousness is returning and the other healers said I just have to deal with it because it is my veela genes trying to show themselves. I have this longing emptiness, like there is something missing, something I have to go out and find. Was this what Granger was talking about? The need to find my mate? I feel like I need to search the entire world top to bottom until I find that special girl that smells of roses, vanilla, and fresh rain.

The healers didn't know how much all of this would be accelerated, but it looks like it is happening much quicker than any of us expected. I can feel my primal urges beginning to take over, the same feeling as the day before, but now I can label it as my transformation into a veela.

My nails began to lengthen and become deadly sharp. My fangs sprouted from my gums, veela venom flowing onto my tongue. I tried my best to keep a hold on my humanity, but the pull was too strong. Feathers began to blend into my hair and I knew I was gone. The only lingering thought I had was _find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thank you for continuing to read my story! Any and all reviews are welcome and appreciated to help keep me going. Thanks again -kodisgirl<strong>


	3. Chapter III

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>I walked into St. Mungo's this morning completely and utterly drained. If I didn't love being a healer as much as I did and didn't have such strong attachments to my patients, there is no way that I would be here today. But working for a cause I believe in and getting to help all of those who have an interspecies heritage that receive so much prejudice gives me a reason to get out of bed and ignore my own problems.<em> It is perfectly okay that I am here today despite what Ginny says, my patients need me! <em>

_The Day Before_

"_Ginny, I can't believe it!" I sobbed as soon as my best friend opened the door to her flat. "Ron just broke up with me. He. Broke. Up. With. Me. " I sat down on the couch and began to hyperventilate. _

"_C'mon Mione it's ok. Calm down. We can get through this together. You know he's just a hotheaded git. Maybe he's just angry and will come back to you when he gets his temper in check." _

My best friend. Gosh I love her! I can talk to Ginny about anything and everything. She always knows what to say to get me back from my hysterical rants. But not this time. I knew it was actually over this time and there was nothing I could say or do to get Ron back.

"_Sorry Gin, but I don't think so. He was dead serious. I just can't believe he had the nerve to break up with me for that little…AGH! There are just not enough words to describe my disgust at the situation!" _

_At this Ginny began to get a little confused. "Whoa. Slow down. What happened? Tell me the whole story! This doesn't sound like one of your regular fights." _

You see, Ron and I fight a lot. It's kind of how we have been since we met in Hogwarts. The fights always end the same way. One of us gets completely furious at the other and storms out saying that we are through, but end up coming back a few hours later when we forgive one another and make up. This time though, Ron did something unforgivable. He cheated on me with that slut Lavender Brown. There was no going back and making up after that.

Anyway, back to my conversation with Ginny.

"_Well, I finished up a little early at the hospital today and thought I would come home and surprise Ron with a romantic evening" I began. _

"_Not too many details, please!" Ginny proclaimed, slightly disgusted. _

"_Sorry. Um, where was I? Oh right, so I got home and couldn't find him anywhere. I looked through the entire flat, but he was nowhere to be found. So I sat in the living room to wait for him when he and Lavender apparated in. There were all over one another!" _

"_Oh my god. No he did not!"_

"_Yes he did! I couldn't believe it either! And they didn't even notice I was there, I had to clear my throat to get them to notice my presence, that is how engrossed in one another they were! So then obviously Ron and I began to have a screaming match. He proceeded to tell me that he and Lavender are in love and they were sorry they didn't tell me sooner. Then he said it was over."_

"_He had the nerve to break up with you when he was the one cheating?" Ginny was just as shocked as I was. _

"_Yeah. It just hurt so much. What a slap in the face that was. I just don't know what to do now. I thought Ron and I were doing so well." I started to cry again._

"_Aw Mione come here." I sat there in her arms crying for hours until I had no tears left. _

It was at this time that I realized something. I was crying my bloody eyes out over someone that I was never going to get back. I don't really even want him back, especially after the stunt he pulled. I need to get back up on my feet and show Ronald that he cannot break me, no matter how many times he and 'Lav-Lav' snog behind my back.

"_You know what?" I declared. "I will be fine Ginny. I do not need to sit around here wallowing in my own self pity while Ron is off having the time of his life." _

"_Hold on Mione. Are you sure? Maybe we just need to have a girls day. We will both take off of work tomorrow and watch sappy movies and eat gallons of ice cream. We can even go shopping, my treat! What do you say?"_

"_No Gin. I am not going to let this get to me. I am Hermione Granger. I am a strong, independent woman and I will not let that git get to me. I will go to work tomorrow with my head held high and there is nothing you can do to stop me. I appreciate your concern for my well-being, but I assure you that this has only made me stronger."_

As much as I wish I completely believed what I had told Ginny, there was still that small part of me that knew Ron had taken a piece of my heart with him when he left. After Gin had left me alone for the night, I proceeded to break down once more, mourning the loss of what I thought was the love of my life.

I felt like I needed to believe in what I was saying, but I still couldn't shake the fact that I had not noticed Ron's affair after all the signs were there. Coming home late from work almost every day, staying out later than usual 'with the boys' and not wanting to kiss me when he got home. _How could I have been so stupid? Everything pointed to an affair, and yet I was too blind not to see any of them._

"Healer Granger?" A voice startled me out of my daydream.

"Oh! Healer Bradley. I'm so sorry, I guess I spaced out for a second there."

"Are you alright? You look a little out of it. Do you need to go home?"

"No, no. I'm fine I swear. I just had a bit of a rough time sleeping last night. Don't worry about me, I'll just start my rounds now."

_Snap out of it Mione! You can't be daydreaming during your shift at Mungo's today. Focus on your patients, they always make you feel better._

Taking a deep breath and preparing myself for the day ahead, I headed off to check on each of my patients.

My first of the day was Mr. Bernard, a werewolf who had recently had an unfortunate accident with another werewolf on a full moon.

"Good morning Mr. Bernard. How are you feeling today? I'm here to check the status of your injuries and possibly sign off on your release!"

"Well Miss Granger, I have to say that I am feeling quite wonderful today, but I can't say the same for you."

He was a bit of an eccentric man, always trying to tell me my future each and every time I came to check up on his progress. I have never believed in any of that silly divination stuff so I just usually dance around the subject until it is time for me to leave for my next patient, but something compelled me to hear him out today.

"Why do you say that Mr. Bernard?"

"You have had some recent complications in your personal life, haven't you Miss Granger?"

_Is he talking about Ron? How does he know?_

"Your world as you knew it crumbled last night but it will soon begin to rebuild itself. You are a witch who loves with her whole heart, I can tell, but soon you will be given the opportunity to love with your whole being. It will be so strong you will be able to feel it deep in your bones and even your magic. I must warn you to not let this pass you by. Do you understand? Another's life depends on your acceptance of this love, even though it will test you and push you to your breaking point. You need to look past your own blindness to see what has been right in front of you all along. The answer to all of your quandaries can be found in this one individual. Do not let your stubbornness get in the way of what could be your eternal happiness."

I stood, shocked, for what seemed like forever, the only sound in the room coming from the wizard wireless next to Mr. Bernard's bed.

_What is he talking about? He is just a crazy old man, right? I shouldn't give any weight to his words._

No matter how many times I repeated this to myself, I couldn't shake the feeling like something big was waiting for me just around the corner. Little did I know how right that statement really was.

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: I can't say thank you enough to all of you! I have gotten so many hits on this story, and even a few reviews. Thanks for reading! -kodisgirl<strong>


	4. Chapter IV

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>I continued on with my rounds, checking the status of each of my patients and ordering new tests or potions here and there. Trying to keep Ron out of my head was difficult but staying busy was definitely helping, although I could not say the same for my attire today. I couldn't help but wear one of his old shirts under my healer robes today.<p>

_What was I, some kind of sadist or something? How are you getting over him and moving on as a strong, independent woman when you still feel the need to wear one of Ron's quidditch shirts? _Attempting one more time to get Ron out of my consciousness, I proceeded to check up on the rest of my patients.

When I got to Draco Malfoy's room I had a strange foreboding feeling, but pushed it out of my mind. Mr. Bernard's strange words were still running through my head…_that is probably why I feel weird. He doesn't know anything about you Hermione, so don't even give those thoughts the time of day. _

The other healers had warned me about Malfoy's case before I arrived. All throughout the night he was back and forth from his human form to veela form. No healer was able to go in the room when he was in his veela form; he was so violent and destructive in that state. They were heeding my strict warning from earlier to not touch him while in the midst of his transformation, so they just steered clear of him altogether in fear of another rapid switch between human and veela.

The normal progression took months for these urges to surface. Usually the longer a veela waits after its initial transformation, the more frequent the transformations will become until eventually they remain in their veela state so they can find their mate as quickly and savagely as possible. His instincts were progressing much more quickly than I had ever seen before.

In less than 24 hours he was already showing signs of a veela who had been searching for his mate for months, distressed about not being able to mark them. I peeked into the window in his room, and lucky for me, Malfoy was currently human, giving me the chance to go in and maybe get some answers out of him.

"Morning Malfoy. How are you today?" I asked as I began to go through his chart and prepping to take his vital signs.

"How do you think I feel? My fucking veela transformation hurts like a bitch, Granger. I'm exhausted from last night going back and forth-"

He stopped short and I knew immediately that he was about to change back into a veela. He sniffed the air and growled. A feral, painful sound that one could only imagine would mean that he was not happy about what his senses were picking up.

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

His signature veela traits began to emerge, and I was rooted to the spot. I've been through this situation before with other patients, why couldn't I remember protocol all of a sudden? His nails began to lengthen and become deadly sharp. Fangs sprung from his mouth, the telltale silver venom flowing from them.

I tried to think of anything I could do, my entire healer training flew out the window and all I could come up with was to try to go over to him and remind him of his humanity. Feathers wound their way into blond hair as I approached, his eyes darkening and piercing through me.

I reached out to grab his hand, but his reflexes were too fast and he grabbed me before I had a chance to react.

_Oh my god! Why did I let my guard down? An adult male veela is too powerful to escape from, what have I done? Is he going to kill me now?_

I wiggled trying to break free from his arms, but was unable to get out of his strong hold. He pulled me into his bed and began to nuzzle my hair for a second before clawing at my healer robes. I was frightened beyond belief. His razor sharp claws could easily penetrate my skin and hit one of my organs. I was a goner.

Then I realized that even though he was clawing through my clothing at a rapid rate, he was doing it carefully, as if not to hurt me. He finally discarded my robes, and ripped my t-shirt off of my body. He snarled at it before quickly tossing it as far away as possible. Malfoy pulled me into him, cradling me in his arms and pressing our skin together as much as he could.

Instantly it all clicked.

All of the signs hit me and I knew. Malfoy calling me by my first name, his calm demeanor and coming out of his coma when I first touched him, the longing on his face as I left yesterday.

Of course, being the medical professional that I am, I know what this implies.

I am Draco's destined mate.

Fate has forever linked us by this powerful magic, and I have no choice but to acquiesce or Draco will go crazy trying to find me and protect me until he can mark me.

As I laid there in his strong grip, I began to berate myself for being so stupid.

_Why was I so careless? I have worked with the veela species for years, and this is the first time that I threw all of my healer training away. How many times did I tell my staff not to touch him for fear of him lashing out? And what do I do? Go straight into his room and try to make physical contact with him as he is transforming. Stupid, stupid Hermione!_

_I guess this is destined though, I would not have been able to escape this eventually. But why me? Why would the gods put Draco and I in this position? _

I shifted some more, trying not to move too much in fear that Draco could lash out and hold me tighter, but I was still uncomfortable with this new situation, and being this close to my gorgeous childhood enemy.

Draco continued to nuzzle my neck, seemingly content with the current situation. _Although he is still in his veela form, just wait until he transforms back!_

I was still very nervous and fidgety, knowing all of the powerful things he was capable of doing. I could not sit still, and Draco must have sensed that because he started releasing pheromones that immediately calmed my nerves and put me at ease.

_Wow! I've read countless books about the wide range of veela pheromones and their fast-acting power, but experiencing it first hand? Amazing! If only it wasn't Draco in this situation with me. But it can't be all bad if I feel this relaxed…mmm I'm so calm, I could just rest forever now…_

That was the last thought I had before falling into a deep, restful sleep.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading everyone! The response I have gotten for this story is incredible! I'm overwhelmed, so thank you so much, it's amazing! Thanks again for reading! -kodisgirl<strong>


	5. Chapter V

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

I feel like shit this morning. Straight up shit. I spent the entire night switching between human and veela, feeling a restless, stirring need to go out and search for roses, vanilla, and fresh rain.

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

I could not get a wink of sleep last night, and the damn healers didn't do a thing about it. Some incompetent fool came in once with a tray of food and some calming draught, but just dropped it and ran once he realized I was a veela at the time.

Do they not care around here? I'm stuck here, locked in this room going crazy transforming back and forth and not one so called _'healer'_ came in to help me.

_Why am I even in here then? If you can't do anything about it then just let me go, I have something to find!_

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

Right now I'm waiting around for either a healer to come in and give me some damn news about my condition, _doubtful,_ or for another conversion from one form to another, _more likely._

These veela genes have such a pull over me. I can sense when I'm about to change, and as much as I try to fight it, it happens anyway. Most of the time I don't remember what I was doing as a veela. Just vague, blurry memories that seem like they belong to someone else. Last night I bounded around the room, finding any kind of way to get out, but it all seems like a distant dream.

I shifted in my bed and a stinging immediately shot up my spine. _I guess I injured myself last night too. _I think my veela side is starting to get frustrated. From what Granger told me about veelas, and the limited knowledge I had before, I know that I would have an insatiable desire to find my mate, but it is almost painful for me to think about it. Even in my human form I can still feel the pull to go to her, wherever she is.

_Who could it be? I have no idea where to start. She has to be out there somewhere. _

_Roses, vanilla, and fresh rain._

I heard footsteps heading toward my room and I knew she was coming. _Granger._ She better give me some answers, I'm fucking sick of being treated like a deranged beast. I was trying to make myself better, keeping the dark mark from haunting me every waking moment…_has this potion just replaced it with another thing to haunt me? Will my veela heritage be a constant, unpleasant reminder or will it end up saving me from my past?_

"Morning Malfoy. How are you today?" Granger asked as she entered the room.

_Is she serious? I thought she was a bright girl. Doesn't she know how much it sucks to be a veela? Especially for me since my transformations are so frequent? _

"How do you think I feel? My fucking veela transformation hurts like a bitch, Granger. I'm exhausted from last night going back and forth-"

At that moment something foul entered my nose and assaulted my olfactory senses. It was the worst thing I've ever experienced and I had to do something about it. My veela began to take over and I was lost to the world. I sniffed the air, searching for the source of the putrid smell and growled when I realized it was coming from her.

_Hermione. _

_Find her. Where is she? Find her. I have to keep her safe. Find her. Find her and make her mine._

Someone had touched her. She is mine, who touched her? I had to get it off of her. She looked afraid, _don't be afraid of me! I'm trying to protect you, get that smell off of you._

I reached out to her to bring her to me, not realizing that my quick reflexes could scare her even more.

Finally she was in my arms. Hermione squirmed trying to break free from me, _doesn't she realize that this is where she belongs? Right here in my arms._

I nuzzled her hair, reeling at the powerful stirring she ignited within me. But I still had not eradicated the source of another man's scent on her. I tore off her healer robes, being careful not to injure her perfect beauty. Finally I reached it. A Chudley Cannons quidditch shirt, reeking of a man that was not me, her mate.

I snarled at the offending piece of clothing before quickly tossing it as far away from us as possible. I pulled Hermione into me, cradling her as close to my body as possible. _Whoever that shirt belongs to will feel my wrath! But right now all that matters is Hermione. She is here. With me. Just for me._

My destined mate. Her skin feels wonderful against mine, ah this is heaven! This is what I needed, this is what I have been waiting for! I haven't felt this good in years, gosh every muscle in my body is relaxed. Wonderful. She's here. Safe. Love her, hold her, keep her safe, and all will be right with the world.

She continued to shift while I nuzzled her neck. I could read her emotions like they were my own, she was nervous. _Why was she nervous?_ She needed to be calm. I had to protect her, make her feel all right.

I released the most powerful pheromones I had to help put her at ease. My mate would respond to them instantaneously.

She began to calm down and eventually fell into a restful sleep and I could relax once again. She was safe, right here with me. No one could touch her while she was here with me.

My Hermione. My mate. _Mine._

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Thanks for reading! I tried to make veela Draco speak in short, incomplete sentences to try and show the difference between that and his human form. Next chapter both Hermione and Draco will realize the implications of Draco's actions! I can't wait to write it. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Thanks again-kodisgirl<strong>


	6. Chapter VI

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

* * *

><p>The next morning dawned bright and cheery, seemingly unaware are the drama unfolding in room 307 of St. Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. If the weather was concerned with the people currently occupying the previously mentioned room, a storm would be silently brewing, preparing to rain down on all who dared step outside.<p>

At least that's what I thought when I woke up, still in Draco Malfoy's hospital bed, topless and pressed tightly against his muscled chest.

I tried to wiggle around a bit more, and once I realized that Malfoy's hold on me had slackened overnight and I was able to reach just far enough for my discarded healer robes. I pulled out my pager and sent an urgent message to Healer Bradley, my partner on this case.

As I waited for him to arrive, my fright of the current situation reared its ugly head. I began to freak out once again because even though Draco is still not human, he was no longer releasing his pheromones to calm my nerves.

_How do I wrap my head around this? What a huge responsibility that the fates have placed on me. Why the bully from my school days? This means that I am forever linked to Draco Malfoy, without a choice. If I refused, he would drive himself mad and end up in the mental ward of St. Mungo's. _

I have seen veelas who were unable to find their mate, or those whose mate had died during the dangerous mating process, and they could not live with themselves. Their entire being was torn to pieces because the other half of their soul was not around to complete them.

_How could I do that to another human being? Even though Draco used to be evil, he has changed, but being bound to him for the rest of our natural lives? I really don't think I can handle this right now._

Just as I was beginning to hyperventilate, Healer Bradley finally arrived. He stopped short at seeing the position I was in.

"Healer Granger! What is going on here?"

_Oh my Merlin! My coworker just walked into the room to see me topless in bed with one of our patients. I can only imagine what he is thinking right now!_

"I apologize for my appearance Healer Bradley, it seems we have a bit of situation here."

"I would say so. Please, start explaining yourself!"

"I was on duty yesterday and came in to check on Mr. Malfoy here, and I guess I was bit distracted and didn't follow standard procedure. I approached his bed to perform some more diagnostic tests when he began to change into his veela form.

"Forgetting all of my own rules, I tried to touch his arm in order to remind him of his humanity, when he grabbed me and ripped my shirt off before falling asleep! I didn't know what to do, I was stuck here, and the other healers were not going to come check on him because of his violent tendencies and frequent changes and-"

"Healer Granger! Hermione, calm down! No need to rant. You realize what this means right?"

"Yes. I figured it out last night when he was able to use his pheromones on me. I'm his mate."

Draco, still a veela, then began to stir, most likely because I was getting worked up trying to explain everything to Healer Bradley.

Not realizing that if he woke up to find that I was conversing with another man, still only in my bra, he would go on a rampage, I just sat there while he came out of his dreamland.

He sniffed my hair, running his clawed hands through it and then became immediately rigid. As the first feral growl ripped from his throat, I knew that there was going to trouble.

Healer Bradley's eyes widened as he also realized the gravity of the situation. He began to inch toward the door, but it was too late. Draco, still fiercely protective because he had not yet marked me as his mate, leapt from the bed about to attack the man who would dare come near his territory.

I watched with terrified trepidation as Draco's veela form began to stalk in circles around my coworker.

I had to do something, but what? I can't use any spells, he's too powerful for that. Well, I'm his mate aren't I? He should want to help me and follow my wishes, right?

I thought I would give it a try; it was better than just sitting here helpless. Just as Malfoy began to scrape his claws down Healer Bradley's arms picking him up, I screamed out.

"Draco!" His head snapped up, all of his attention aimed in my direction. The distress in my voice was evident, and surely he was able to pick up on it.

"Draco, stop! Don't hurt him, it is scaring me. You are scaring me! Please stop!"

He unceremoniously dropped Bradley on the ground and rushed to my side, once again attempting to relieve my anxiety. And apologize the only way a veela knew how: kissing my neck.

I was so uncomfortable, but I had to let him continue until Healer Bradley could get out of the room.

"Get out now! Hurry, before he isn't distracted any longer! And please call a female healer. She will be able to help without antagonizing him!"

He rushed from the room, blood dripping from both of his arms, unabashed relief covering his face.

Now that he was safe, I was able to deal with my current predicament.

"Malfoy, I mean Draco, please not right now." He looked up into my face with big puppy dog eyes and a charming smile and I felt the strong pull of his veela looks, but I had to stay strong.

I still didn't even know what to make of the fact that I was his mate, I couldn't succumb to his will and let him mark me right here and now.

"Draco, no!" He looked hurt, so I tried to appease him by telling him that he could do it later, just not right now. He seemed to buy it, but still pulled me back into his bed once again.

Eventually a female healer came in, Healer Collins. Draco eyed her but remained where he was. From experience dealing with our other veela patients and their unmarked mates, she would be able to be in the room. As long as she didn't get too close because Draco is still fiercely protective because he has not marked me yet.

_Will I let him? Is this really happening? I still haven't been able wrap my head around all of this._

"Healer Collins! Thanks goodness! Is Bradley okay?"

"Yes, he is. He's being treated right now, and the antidote for veela venom was administered. He will be fine. But what about you? How are you doing?"

"I think I am alright. Still pretty shaken up though. Do you think you could perform the diagnostic tests on Mr. Malfoy, and maybe grab me some clothing?"

"Of course Hermione. I'll be back in a few minutes."

I sat awkwardly next to Malfoy waiting anxiously for Healer Collins to return, still unsure of how I should react in this situation. Everything seemed to be turning out okay so far, and Malfoy was still in his veela from so I didn't have to worry about his bad attitude.

_Or his predictable explosive reaction to finding out who his veela chose as a mate. I am not looking forward to that confrontation, thank the gods he is still not human._

It seems like I spoke too soon because at that moment he began his transformation back into a human.

His claws shrank back into regular fingernails, his fangs retracted, the feathers in his hair blending back into his trademark blonde hair.

He took in his surroundings acclimating himself with the world when his eyes landed on me.

"Granger?! What the hell? What kind of healer are you, trying to cop a feel of one of your patients? Ugh, sick! Get off of me!"

He forcefully pushed me onto the floor.

"Ow! Malfoy!"

A shred of regret and concern flashed across his face as he reached a hand out to help me up.

"Are you okay? I didn't mean to push you that hard. I'm sorry. Did you get hurt?"

He looked just as shocked by his words as I felt. I just continued to stare at him.

"Um. I guess I'm alright. Just a little bruised I guess. Thanks."

His kindness, most likely brought on by his latent veela, was only momentary.

"You brought it on yourself, Granger. Crawling into bed with me with intent of seduction. I mean, I know I'm handsome and irresistible but do try to control your hormones."

"Malfoy, you are the one with the over active hormones. _You_ assaulted _me_, ripped _my_ shirt off, and dragged _me_ into bed with _you_ last night when you were a veela. Does any of that ring a bell? Don't you remember?"

Recognition flashed in his eyes as his sparse memories began to come back to him.

I took this as my chance to leave; I still had to mull over this situation myself. I was definitely in need of some girl time with Ginny.

As I slowly slid out of the room, Malfoy's brain finally caught up with the reality of what his veela did.

"What the hell?"

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: Well there is chapter 6. I hope you are enjoying the story so far! Coming up: Draco's point of view regarding his choice of mate and Hermione meets with the Weasley family and her parents to inform them of her current predicament. Let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear from you! Thanks again-kodisgirl<strong>


	7. Chapter VII

**The Magical Healing of my Heart**

**Summary: Hermione works as a healer at St. Mungo's and usually follows the rules and procedures to a 'T'. But what happens when she breaks her own rule and ends up in the arms of a veela?**

**Disclaimer: All recognizable names and places belong to J.K. Rowling. Only the plot is mine.**

**Author's Note: **As always, thank you so much for the feedback. Each and every review means a lot to me. I've tried to respond to as many as possible in PMs, but some of you had that disable or reviewed anonymously. So for those who haven't heard from me, thank you! I always take what you have to say into great consideration.** On to the story!  
><strong>

* * *

><p>Draco's POV<p>

"Malfoy, you are the one with the over active hormones. _You_ assaulted _me_, ripped _my_ shirt off, and dragged _me_ into bed with _you_ last night when you were a veela. Does any of that ring a bell? Don't you remember?"

I tried my hardest to remember what my veela side was doing throughout the night. Little snippets flew into my consciousness and realization dawned on me.

I did pull Granger into my bed, I did tear the clothes from her body because she smelled like a weasel, and I did attack an innocent healer just because he was in the same room as her.

"What the hell?"

I started to panic a little bit. _She is not serious, is she? This is all just a joke. Haha, very funny. Draco got tricked. Right?_

_Right?!_

"Get your pretty little ass back in here Granger!"

_Wait. Pretty? Why would I call her pretty? And why am I thinking about her ass?_

"Dammit! Just come back! Granger?!"

I feel like I should go on a rampage. That is what Draco Malfoy would do in this situation. Breaking anything and everything in sight, curse out anyone who dared to speak to me, and sneer at every living thing that came across my path.

But I don't want to go on a rampage. I'm not really all that angry; just confused. I just want to be around her. _That doesn't mean she is my mate though, right? Just because I think she is pretty and I want to spend time with her?_

_But I do get all wonky around her._

_And I was compelled to tell her all my secrets my first day in St. Mungo's._

_And I didn't want her to leave._

_And I had to make sure that she knew I was a different person now. That I'm not a prejudiced death eater._

_And I noticed how drop-dead gorgeous she looked._

_And I wanted to help her up as soon as I had pushed her off of the bed._

_And…Oh my Merlin…her hair smells like the heavenly scent of _roses, vanilla, and fresh rain.

* * *

><p><em><strong>Meanwhile…<strong>_

_(Hermione's POV)_

Leaving work, I was still dreading what to do about Malfoy. _How were we going to get along? Sure, when he is releasing his veela pheromones, I am nothing but enamored with him, but it won't always be that way. His veela side will always keep him attracted to me, but how can I live with this one-sided love if I go along with it? Should I disregard myself in order to keep him from going insane?_

I was so wrapped up in my thoughts that when I got home, I almost didn't notice Harry sitting at my kitchen table.

_Oh that's right! It is Wednesday, our Weekly Wednesday Weasley dinner together. I guess I kind of forgot about it because of everything that happened with Ron. There was no way I could tolerate him if he was going to be at dinner. _

_It's weird, but I didn't think about him all day. I guess I've just been too busy._

"Hey Hermione! You're late. Was it work again? How are you? Or Ron? Don't let that git get to you." He greeted as he enveloped me in a bear hug.

"Harry! Slow down. One question at a time, please! Yes, I was working. No, it isn't Ronald. I'm fine but I feel like it's been so long since I've seen you, even though we just hung out the other day. I guess a lot has happened recently and there is a lot I need to talk to you about."

"What? Is something wrong?"

I shouldn't have mentioned anything. Harry already worries about me too much. I can only imagine what he would do if I informed him of the 'Malfoy situation' as I have come to call it.

"Well, not exactly. I'm sorry Harry but I kind of wanted to talk to Ginny first. You know, girl stuff."

That was always an easy way to get him off my back. Mention anything that has to do with 'girl stuff' and he immediately backs off.

"Oh well um, that's okay Mione. You can talk to her at dinner tonight."

"About that Harry. I don't think I am going to go. I really can't stand being in the same room as Ronald right now."

"Didn't you hear? Once you kicked him out of your flat he went back home and obviously Molly dragged the whole story out of him. He confessed to cheating on you and she kicked him out of the house! I saw the whole thing! She was going on and on about an old boyfriend that cheated on her and how she would not tolerate anyone who had the audacity to do that to their significant other."

_Molly kicked one of her children out of the house? I didn't think she had it in her!_

"Ron's staying at my place right now, even though he knows I'm angry with him. I couldn't leave him out on the street. He isn't welcome back at the burrow at all, not even for Weekly Wednesday Weasley dinners. Molly won't have it. So you don't have to worry about coming along. Besides, your parents will be there too."

That's right! My parents had become a regular at the Weasley family dinners once Ron and I started dating. _It's nice to know that all of us are still welcome even though I'm not really a part of their family anymore_.

"Okay Harry! That sounds wonderful. I think I need some family time. Just let me change and we can floo over."

* * *

><p>As soon as we arrived at the burrow I set out in search of Ginny. She wouldn't be as prejudiced as Harry would have been. I still had no idea what I was going to do about this whole 'Malfoy situation.' I really needed another girl's opinion.<p>

I found her in the kitchen helping her mother prepare dinner.

"Hello Mrs. Weasley! Ginny! I really need to talk to you, could we go upstairs?"

"Of course Mione. Is something wrong?"

"There is a big something wrong and I need your help."

I told her about everything that happened in the last twenty-four hours, even the embarrassing parts, so she would fully be able to understand the situation. When I was finished, I looked at her expectantly, waiting for her reaction.

"I don't really see a problem here."

"What? Did you not just hear me tell you that I am the mate of Draco Malfoy, who happens to be a veela?"

"No, I heard you correctly."

"Then please, enlighten me to what is so great about this situation."

"Well you said he wasn't as much of a git anymore, that he had changed from the prat we knew in school. Not to mention he is devastatingly handsome. You two have such great chemistry, I kind of always knew this would happen."

"What? Are you crazy?"

"Hermione, Ginny, come to dinner!" Molly was calling us but I still felt like we had a lot to talk about.

"I think you love him Mione and you just don't know it yet. All that yummy sexual tension that has been building up for years! Plus the fact that he is a veela!-"

"Girls, where are you? Dinner time!" Molly was still calling us.

"-You two would have mind-blowing sex!"

"Who would have mind-blowing sex dear?" I could feel the heat rushing to my cheeks as Molly walked in on our private conversation.

"Hermione." I am going to kill Ginny.

"Well that's lovely dear, but it is time for dinner."

Still insanely embarrassed and not feeling much better after our girl talk, Ginny and I followed Molly out to the kitchen and gathered around the full table.

My mom was the first one to speak up. "Where were you girls?"

"Oh we were just having some girl talk, mom. Nothing that important."

"Nonsense dear, I would say mind-blowing sex is pretty important." Mrs. Weasley, ever the great gossip queen, felt it necessary to inform the whole table about my conversation with Ginny.

"Mind-blowing sex with who sweetie?"

This time Ginny chimed in, "Draco Malfoy."

The entire table became dead silent and all eleven pairs of eyes were focused in my direction.

_Oh, Ginny is so going to get it!_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Back at St. Mungo's<strong>_

_(Draco's POV)_

I am so conflicted.

I tried to toss the idea around in my head.

_Granger is my mate._

_Hermione Granger is my mate._

_Hermione is my mate._

_My Hermione. My mate. _Mine.

Half of me, which I can only assume is my veela half, feels elated. The happiest and most complete a person can feel. There is still a longing desire to go to her and make her mine. I feel like I need to keep everyone away from her until they know she is mine, but I'm still ecstatic that I found her.

On the other hand, my human side doesn't know if I want her to be mine. I don't even know her. My old self would just blow her off because she is a dirty mudblood, but I don't use that ugly word anymore. To be honest, I never really believed anything regarding pureblood supremacy, and it seems like fate is testing me to find out if that is really true.

_Could I see myself with her? For the rest of our lives?_

She is insanely gorgeous. And smart. She was always the only person that could ever match me in a verbal spar. And my veela side will always keep things interesting between us.

I won't always be in that form though. Once the bonding ritual is complete, I will spend most of my time as a human. Will this side of me, the real Draco Malfoy, be able to fall in love with her without any magic interfering?

I snapped out of my musings as Healer Collins came back into the room. I gave her the strongest glare I could muster. _I don't need to be interrupted right now; I'm trying to figure out what the hell my future has in store for me._

"Hello Mr. Malfoy. I'm here to do a few more tests on you, and there are some forms you have to fill out regarding your registration as a magical creature and some others if you wish to register you mate as well."

She gave me weird googly-eyes like she was coming on to me or something.

I just continued to glare at her. Who does this bint think she is? I found out less than an hour ago who my mate was for goodness sake! I decided to tell her this.

"I just found out an hour ago who my mate was and now you want me to seal the deal with ministry forms? Are you daft?"

"I understand you must be very confused right now Mr. Malfoy, but I assure you I am not daft."

She flipped her hair and winked at me.

"I must let you know that these are the procedures that we usually follow with our veela patients once their mate is discovered. Once you spend a certain amount of time around your mate, the need to mark her will become all-consuming until you will not be able to control yourself and will do it whether she agrees or not. It will be very beneficial for you to fill out these forms so you are not liable. You know the bonding process is a dangerous one."

Actually I didn't know that it was that dangerous. _All I would have to do is bite her right? Is there more to it than that?_ I guess the confusion broke through my mask of indifference because Healer Collins was able to guess my current train of thought.

"You want to know what the bonding ritual entails, huh?"

I really did want to know, but I didn't want to let on that she had read me so easily.

"Sure. Go ahead and impart your useless knowledge. I've got nothing better to do than sit here and listen to you talk all day."

She didn't really catch my sarcasm and began to excitedly explain everything about the veela bonding process.

"Great! Well first you have to find your mate, which you have already done unfortunately, so we can check that off the list! You know, if it doesn't work out with you two, I'm always available."

_Crazy bint._

"So after you have your mate, your veela instinct to mark her will become increasingly persistent. You will spend more time as a veela while you are around her, especially if the two of you are getting, um, shall I say, intimate. You will have the urge to bite her and infect her with your venom. Veela venom is extremely poisonous, even to your mate, so she will come very close to death if you are not careful and do not pull away at exactly the right time. She will remain unconscious for an extended period of time, and the veela will tend to her every need.

"Your venom will begin alter her magic completely, and eventually her magical signature will come to match yours. You have the ability to heal her bite wound immediately, but it will leave a scar that will always connect the two of you. She will gain the powers that you already have to sense your emotions and be able to tell where you are at all times. The bonding seals your souls, marking each other as mates forever."

She sighed and looked off into space as if this dangerous situation was straight out of a romance novel. _Who thinks almost dying is romantic? She's probably related to Loony Lovegood._

"Well that is all you really need to know Mr. Malfoy. I'll just let you ponder all of that information and leave these forms here for you to fill out. If you ever need my number, it is on the back of the 'mate form'."

She bounded out of the room, sneaking glances behind her back at me. _Stupid veela genes. Now weird girls were coming on to me? I thought dealing with Granger as my mate was enough._

She did give me a lot to think about though. What am I going to do?

I have to talk to Grang-Hermione.

* * *

><p><strong>Author's Note: To anyone else who writes Dramione fics: I'm finding it kind of difficult to write Draco…because he has changed and is no longer prejudiced, but he is still pretty egotistical. This was the first time I really had to sit and think about what to write for him. Does anyone else have this problem? <strong>

**Let me know what you guys think, I would love to hear from you! Thanks again-kodisgirl**

**These seven chapters are still the same, I just had to go through and make some minor changes to prepare for chapter 8. Sorry for the update emails people recieved. I am working on this story some more though, so the next chapter should be up soon.  
><strong>


End file.
